


Blind Date

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collar, F/F, Gag, Groping, Humiliation, Impact Play, Restraints, Self bondage, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, aftercare (eventually), blindfold, leash, probably other pain play too, specifically moira and fareeha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Moira and Fareeha have a surprise for Angela.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing the next chapter of Vacation at Chateau Guillard but I got this idea in my head and it wont go away so I had to write it.

After work Angela walked straight to Moira's quarters. Moira had been very specific that Angela was to be ready well before she arrived and Angela didn't know what instructions were waiting for her. Best to give herself all the time she could get. Besides, Angela was excited to get started.

She punched in the code to unlock the apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. As usual there was an envelope taped to the inside of the door - Angela's instructions. She opened the envelope to take a look. At the top was the usual explanation, Angela almost knew it by heart at this point but Moira was always very explicit about negotiation and consent. Better to say something unneeded than for there to be confusion. Angela skimmed it over to make sure there wasn’t anything new. Blah blah blah sex, pain, thing to be used, safe words and signals, and the normal reminder to follow each instruction before reading the next. Nothing new, so she moved on to the first instruction. 

  1. You will be keeping all your clothes.



The first instruction was always about what she would be wearing, Moira always had very specific requirements for what Angela was to wear. Staying completely dressed was unusual but perhaps not entirely unexpected today. Moira had ordered her to wear a very specific outfit the night before. A sort of stereotypical “sexy doctor” look, including a white button up blouse, a black pencil skirt that hugged her ass wonderfully, jet black nylons, and 4 inch black stilettos. And, of course, some appealing lingerie underneath. She hadn’t been given specific orders on that so she had chosen a lacy lavender push up bra with a matching pair of panties. A good halfway point between sexy and cute and the lighter purple didn’t show through the blouse like something bolder would have. 

  1. Clean up.



Standard procedure still, Angela would be expected to make herself presentable for Moira. Nothing too elaborate. Touch up her makeup, brush and style her hair, a bit of mild perfume and she would be perfect for Moira to ruin. 

Angela decided to go with heavier makeup today to complement the slutty doctor look she had going on. She had gotten in the habit of foregoing makeup for work, there was just no point, but sometimes it was satisfying to break it all out and have some fun. She topped off the look with a classic cherry red lipstick.

She went to less effort with her hair. It always got a bit tangled and messy at work, she had a habit of playing with her hair while she thought, so she gave it a nice brush, tussled it up just a little for the look, and used some hair spray. Angela was blessed with naturally stunning hair with just a touch of curl and with practice she had learned to use that to get a satisfying curled look with minimal effort. It was hardly fancy, but it worked.

She finished up with fresh deodorant and a light, flowery perfume.

  1. Go to the bedroom. You will find everything you need on the bed.



Angela felt a nervous thrill as she stepped into the bedroom and looked at the bed. It had a number of items on it, all carefully laid out and arranged in an aesthetically pleasing manner. They were separated into two general sections. She could easily see how they were divided. On the left were items Angela would be applying herself, Cuffs, a gag, a collar. That sort of thing. There was also a large selection of different sizes of padlocks, all provided without keys. That was fine. Angela wasn’t allowed to handle her keys anyway.

The toys on the right were more concerning - various tools that Moira might be using on Angela. There was Moira's favorite, a long, thin cane that Angela was intimately familiar with, but there were other tools at least as concerning as the cane. Whips, paddles, nipple clamps, something that looked suspiciously like a cattle prod. A small, unmarked cardboard box. It looked like Moira had set out nearly every torture device she owned, some of them Angela had never even seen before.

Angela stared for a while at the wide arrangement of tools, a bit dumb struck. Moira couldn't be planning on using all of them. Surely not. They had the full weekend, but there was just no way. Whatever the case, it sent a very clear message on what would happen to her if she chose to go through with this. This was her chance to back out, to walk away. If she went any further she would be trapped until Moira let her go.

Not that there was any real chance of her walking away. The display of exactly what Moira was planning to do her sent chills down her spine. The combination of apprehension and perversion was intoxicating. She couldn’t turn back now.

  1. Put the egg inside of you. Setting four.



Angela found the remote control vibrator among her restraints. Angela was very familiar with the little devil, Moira loved it. The remote control made it effortless to toy with Angela but more importantly it had a variety of settings and vibration patterns to play around with. Setting 4 was light teasing. A random pattern of light vibration, strong bursts, and occasional rests without any stimulation. It was maddening, never enough to get close to an orgasm and the randomness made sure you could never get into a rhythm to help you ignore it.

Angela lifted her skirt to slip the vibrator inside of herself. She didn't need any sort of lube, she was already quite wet. She picked up the remote and hit the power button, jumping slightly as the device came to life. 

_ Oh, yes. _

Angela hummed in pleasure and leaned against the wall for a moment as she enjoyed the vibration. She didn't allow herself too long, she was already too excited as it was. If she wasn't careful then she might orgasm before they even started and God only knew what Moira would do to her then. With three quick button presses on the remote Angela cycled through to setting four. 

The vibrator buzzed lightly inside of her for a moment, then a burst of powerful vibration for just one second before falling back to a slight buzz. Angela took a few cycles to try to get a feel for it, but it wasn't easy. The randomness of the setting ensured you could never get into a rhythm or predict it coming. Eventually she just gave up, she would just have to grit her teeth through the vibration and try not to get too distracted. It was easy enough if you had something to concentrate on.

  1. Put on the cuffs and the collar.  




Angela found the required restraints on the bed. They were all familiar items, every one of them she had worn many times before. The cuffs and collar were made of quality leather with faux fur lining the insides, locking buckles, and several heavy rings Moira could use as attachment points. Unlike the heavy shackles Moira used to punish Angela these restraints were actually quite comfortable. She could easily wear them indefinitely, they left no marks, and they didn't dig into her skin no matter how hard she struggled against them. Angela had grown quite fond of them. They felt safe.

With practiced familiarity Angela secured the collar then her wrist cuffs. She paused for a moment at the ankle cuffs to examine a short chain they had securing them together. It was a hobble chain designed to reduce her mobility. This particular hobble was only 6 inches or so, it would make walking quite difficult. Either she would be expected to stay still or Moira had a game planned. 

Whatever the case Angela had very little say in the matter. She sat down on the edge of the bed, being careful not to disturb the display of toys, and leaned down to secure the ankle cuffs. Finally she added 5 tiny locks to the restraints, one to each buckle, each snapping shut with a satisfying ‘click!’ 

  1. Hang the leash from the ceiling.



The leash was a simple chain lead with a black leather grip. It was similar to the leash Moira usually used, another item Angela was quite familiar with, but this one was shorter with a quick release link at the end of the chain. That made sense, Angela could see where this was going. Moira was always quite careful about safety even if she didn't tell Angela about the safety measures.

Angela reached for the leash and looked up. She noticed for the first time a large hook set into the ceiling. It looked pretty sturdy. Angela reached up to connect the leash to the ceiling hook. It was a bit of a stretch, but she was just barely able to slip the leather grip over the hook. She gave the leash a few experimental tugs, pulling it back and forth. As she suspected the leash wasn’t about to slip off the hook.

  1. Put on your gag and blindfold. Hook the leash to your collar. Lock your hands behind your back.



This was going to take a bit of planning. The ballgag and blindfold were actually part of a head harness, it took some doing to get on. She found several of the buckle locks and a larger lock she could use for her wrist cuffs, placed them on the edge of the bed, and found the mess of leather straps that made up the harness to which her gag and blindfold would attach.

She pulled the harness over her head and adjusted the positioning until it felt comfortable. It took several minutes to secure each of the straps by touch alone and to make sure that no one strap was too tight, and the process was made somewhat more difficult by the random vibrations she had to deal with. If everything was done correctly the harness was not uncomfortable but if secured wrong it could pinch and put pressure on the wrong areas. Angela doubted Moira would adjust it for her later so she was certain to get it right the first time. 

After the harness was in place she attached the blindfold. Like her cuffs the blindfold had a thick layer of black faux fur. It helped with comfort but more importantly it ensured there were no folds or cracks Angela could see out of. Once the blindfold was in place Angela was in complete darkness.

Next she felt at her side for the gag. The gag was a black silicone ball with several holes through it ostensibly to help with breathing. Angela suspected Moira prefered the gag because it caused Angela to drool uncontrollably. No humiliation was too minor for her toy. Despite that fact it was a fairly comfortable gag, the ball had a decent amount of give and connected to the leather straps by an extension of the silicone so the straps wouldn’t dig into the edges of Angela’s mouth. Still, it was quite large. When Moira and Angela had started playing the ball would leave Angela’s jaw sore for days.

Angela fit the ball into her mouth and clamped down gently, finding a comfortable but secure placement. She bucked the straps onto the harness, making sure to keep the gag centered. The last strap went under her chin to hold her mouth shut around the gag, making sure she was unable to push it out of her mouth. 

With the harness secure Angela felt at her side for the many locks she had set aside for the harness. Like her cuffs and collar this wouldn’t be coming off until Moira allowed it but it was far more incapacitating. There was a subtle combination of excitement and comfort in locking each buckle in place, rendering herself largely helpless. It was a weight lifted off of her. She was Moira’s responsibility now.

Angela found the larger lock and stood up from the bed. She felt blindly in front of her until her hand found the chain of the leash. The end hung right at about the height of her neck. Moira must have planned it that way, she had been very specific that Angela must wear at least four inch heels. Angela stepped forward as best her hobble chain would allow, using the leash as a guide, until she was right beneath the hook. She clipped the leash onto her collar. The she had almost no slack, if she moved at all she felt a pull on her collar, but it wasn’t choking her.

Angela put her hands behind her back and found two of the rings on her cuffs. She was very careful not to drop the heavy padlock, if she did she would have to disconnect the leash and feel blindly around the ground. With some awkwardness she finally managed to get the lock through both of the rings and snapped it shut.

Angela felt a surge of excitement at the loud ‘click!’. That was it, she was completely stuck. Without any give in the leash she couldn’t move from this spot. With her arms secured behind her back she couldn’t release herself. And with her ankles hobbled she couldn’t even move.

She couldn’t touch herself either, which became relevant as the vibrator kicked into life again. With nothing left to distract her she knew the bursts of vibration would really start getting to her. Nothing she could do but try to enjoy her predicament. 

* * *

 

Moira and Fareeha watched the young doctor through Moira’s tablet. Moira had carefully positioned her webcam the night before so she and Fareeha could watch as Angela got herself ready.

“Ok, yeah, that is very sexy.” Fareeha said after Angela secured the final lock. “You two have been doing this for how long?” She asked.

“Since the beginning, our relationship started like this. Two very busy people finding it convenient to use each other to blow off steam and fill a need. Purely physical. Neither of us really expected things to grow like they have.”

"She does anything you ask her?" Fareeha asked. She knew Angela had a wild sex life, she had hinted at it more than once, but Fareeha had never expected it to go this far. 

"She has limits of course, but within those limits she is mine to use. She _wants_ to be used." Moira explained.

“And you are sure it is ok for me to…” She gestured vaguely at the image of Angela bound and waiting.

“Absolutely sure. Angela and I have discussed all sorts of scenarios, this is well within her limits. I am certain she will love this.” Moira said. “She’ll be especially excited it’s you.”

Fareeha considered this for a moment, watching Angela squirm a little. The vibrator must have been getting to her.

“Hell of a first date.” Fareeha said. "How do we get started?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blog for regular updates on my writing and a bunch of other stuff too: https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/
> 
> The #my writing and #writing progress tags are what I use for my fanfics and writing progress updates.
> 
> Question! Should I post things in shorter chapters (like this) or complete the story (or larger portions at least) before I post? answer here: https://strawpoll.com/486b14zs


End file.
